Daydreams
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Sometimes, Hikaru finds himself daydreaming about a certain crossdressing girl by the name of Haruhi. This is the tale of how those stupid daydreams actually became a reality and sparks begin to fly. Thank God for Kaoru and Renge...


**StormofyourDestiny: **WHAT'S UP, PEOPLE? This MidnightSakuraBlossom18's partner in crime, "StormofyourDestiny" (don't...don't ask about the name...). 8) Me and her are sharing her account now, and therefore, I decided to publish some of my fics on here. I write a lot, but just didn't get an account because of...personal reasons and extreme doubt.

**MidnightSakuraBlossom18: *Enters* That's correct. Since we're sharing the account now, it may be a little difficult to determine who wrote what. But do not worry; we'll try to make it simplistic to identify which of us wrote what.**

**StormofyourDestiny: ***Pushes MidnightSakuraBlossom18 out* Okay, so let us move on with the rest of my A/N-thingy. I hope that you all enjoy my fanfic. Um, I don't know all that much about Ouran High School Host Club, but MidnightSakuraBlossom-Chan has told me a lot about it, and soon I hope to begin checking out the anime and manga. I'm sorry if there's anything incorrect in the story, or OOC moments, go easy on me!

_Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't, never has, and never will belong to MidnightSakuraBlossom18 (whom helped proofread), or StormofyourDestiny (whom is responsible for writing this fic)._

…

Daydreams

…

Daydreams are nice, they usually give one a chance to just escape reality if only for a few minutes. To think about the littlest things in life that you feel are what living is all about. Or perhaps they aid you in figuring out what you will do next with a situation. Then there is that last one about a certain particular love interest, these kinds of daydreams are the most enjoyable ones. Especially if you know that this aforementioned love interest is a person that you cannot have.

And this was why Hikaru Hitachin daydreamed often. This is the story of how one day during his work as a host at this school actually aided in giving him the courage to confess to that certain person he once assumed he would never have.

It all began as a typical beautiful day at Ouran Academy, classes were of the norm and all the students of this huge and classy school for the wealthy were roaming the grounds with smiles or talking to friends as they strolled. It was about time now for the Host Club to entertain the female students.

The Host Club was made up of the academy's cutest boys whom each did their job specifically to entertain the girls. These boys were as following: Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, and...then there was Haruhi; whom was secretly a girl but was working here to pay off this crap-ton of debt after the accidental demise of an expensive vase. Don't let the hair and uniform fool you, she really is female biologically.

Everything was going just fine for the club today. With several girls coming and going, they really had to be sure to remain on their feet and ready to charm. Hikaru sat on a comfortable pale pink couch, barely listening to his twin brother, Kaoru, joking around with a giggly customer on the couch opposite his own.

And then his hazel eyes shifted lazily to the left, watching three girls squeal and coo over Mori applying some bandages to a softly crying Honey's scraped knee, and then Tamaki kneel to the ground and say a lot of over the top flattery to a sickly-looking girl that was trying so hard to hide her pinking cheeks and contain her fangirl-ing. And looking to the right, he could see Kyoya smiling a fake smile as he reminded Haruhi, whom was struggling to not drop a heavy platter of tea and pastries, about how her debt would be increased by fifty-percent should the tea set break (he assumed that Haruhi was most likely looking scared to death at the thought of her debt going any higher than it already was).

His gaze settled on Haruhi though. Like usual. He didn't mean to, but he constantly found his eyes trying to stay on her, and no one else. He didn't even realize at this point that he was smiling a tiny dreamy smile as he watched her, she looked pretty cute whether she dressed as a boy or as a girl. And you can't deny that she had this odd charm about her, even if she could be stubborn and occasionally very stripped of emotion of enthusiasm...God, he could watch her all day. Just daydreaming about her bright smile.

"Hey, bro!" Hikaru immediately shook his head to try and clear his thoughts about Haruhi, craning his neck to see that his brother, whom was nearly a perfect copy of him except personality-wise, was standing over the back of the comfy couch and smiling all too knowingly. "The girl I was just talking to went over to Kyoya, and we don't really have anyone else at the moment. Are you daydreaming about Haruhi again...?"

"Daydreaming?" Dammit, he was discovered. Hikaru rolled his eyes and watched as Kaoru hopped from around the back and flopped down beside him, that smile never leaving his features and it was obvious it never would. "I...I was just watching her for a moment, that's all."

"Right, that's totally not because you want her." Kaoru faked a sigh and stretched his arms, putting them behind his head as his identical hazel eyes fluttered closed.

Even though he was constantly being teased about possibly having feelings for Haruhi, that same pink blush came rushing to his cheeks. Hikaru glanced downward at the tiled pink floor of the large room, hoping that it wasn't noticeable to anyone. "Kaoru, it isn't like that at all! I just...she's..." He paused momentarily to sigh. "Look, it's painfully obvious that the boss likes her, right?"

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"So he'd probably..."

"Try and kill you in your sleep if you made a move?"

"Yeah. Besides, we've all been together as a group for a while now. If I really did have feelings for Haruhi, I would have acted upon that the moment I realized. Duh!"

"Hm," Kaoru smiled very, very mischievously and leaned forward to put a hand onto his twin's shoulder. His amusement was soaring once he felt how tense it was. The situation was so freakin' fun that he couldn't help but want to know how Hikaru truly felt about her. "Y'know, Hikaru, you just indirectly admitted how you feel."

"What?" His brows furrowed together and the blush rushed to his cheeks once again. While Kaoru snickered under his breath in his apparent amusement, Hikaru arose from the couch. "No, I didn't admit anything! You and me both know that Haruhi isn't the type of person to fall in love easily, and I guess maybe I would like a chance with her...but...lately, I've noticed her somewhat ignoring the both of us when we've been tagging alongside her during and between classes." Another quiet sigh of disappointment was released during his pause. "Obviously, she might be ignoring us because her eyes are set on some other guy. But maybe..."

Kaoru snapped a finger. "Maybe she doesn't want us to know!" Hikaru nodded mutely at this, and both twins turned to look over at Haruhi stumbling over to a nearby table and attempting to delicately place down the heavy platter for a trio of cute girls whom were smiling dreamily at her.

At least she couldn't overhear what they were saying. If Haruhi were to discover that he really did have feelings for her, and wasn't always acting so overly-friendly and flirty to annoy the crap out of Tamaki and watch him get all ticked off at the antics, it would be sort of embarrassing. Hikaru just...he just didn't know whether to try and let his feelings be known or not. Daydreaming about the girl would just make him more and more pressured.

"Well, whatever the reason is," Hikaru began to walk away, causing Kaoru to watch with a disapproving expression expression, "I'm going to go out and think about things."

"What about me?" Kaoru asked, annoyed somewhat now, what am I supposed to do alone to entertain the girls? I can't do the twincest act alone..."

"You'll think about something, Kaoru. But right now, I just need to clear my mind alone." And he disappeared behind the big doors. Kaoru just sighed heavily and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning to find himself looking down at Haruhi herself.

"Hey, where is Hikaru going?" Haruhi inquired, a curious expression visible across her features as he met those light hazel eyes that were near twinkling with mischief (but what else was new?). "You and him are usually together all the time, it's somewhat strange you'd be separated especially during club activities."

Somehow, a brilliant idea had formed in Kaoru's mind. He thought this over for a few seconds, finally coming to the long-awaited conclusion that he must do something about his brother's crush on the cross-dressing girl. Even if he, himself, maybe felt something for Haruhi as well, he really did care about his brother before himself. So he must be the one to do something. Besides; Renge once wisely shed some knowledge about the situation to him about three weeks ago.

"Ah, the horrible woes of a shojo anime love triangle~!" The okatu-ish girl had said very dramatically that time when Kaoru had came to her for some tips on how he could settle the love triangle. "Kaoru, there is one way to end this thing and have it where it should remain forever! You must set your own feelings aside for the sake of your beloved brother and use a valuable character flaw of Haruhi and Hikaru to get them in a good setting for the confessions to come pouring out. And don't worry about what Tamaki thinks; he can either get over Haruhi or search this school for another girl."

"Um...so about Hikaru?" Haruhi murmured quietly, a blank expression on her face as she realized she wasn't getting an answer.

"Oh, yes," Kaoru couldn't hold back his impish smile as he realized that now would be the perfect chance to call out his brother's flaw of harboring his feelings and daydreaming, and Haruhi's flaw of being too oblivious to important things going on around her. "Hikaru's gone out to daydream a little. If you get going now, you should be able to catch him."

"I never said that I wanted to speak with him..." Haruhi pointed out blandly, really not interested in seeing where this conversation was going. It seemed useless to her.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But still," Kaoru leaned forward and smiled sickeningly sweet as he winked. "It's about time that you and Hikaru meet up alone and just let all the _truth_ come out!"

Haruhi's blank expression melted and she blinked repeatedly, for a long amount of time. She didn't know what 'truth' he was referring to, but nevertheless, she took the hint that maybe she would understand his meaning later once she met up with Hikaru.

Besides, she was tired from the club activities, Tamaki was too busy wooing a group of giggly girls to detect anyone slip out for a breath of fresh air, and she always has wanted to have a moment _alone_ with Hikaru; they haven't ever the chance to just, you know, dwell into long and at least a little bit civilized conversation.

Before anyone could call out to her with a request, Haruhi exchanged goodbyes with Kaoru and slipped out the large doors to search the school for the other twin. Meanwhile underneath the floors of the music room, unknown to everyone else, there was a brunette female otaku whom was very happy with the things she was overhearing. She loved it when the victim of a harem spent time with the other potential boyfriends/girlfriends rather than the main person whom the viewer already knows they will fall for. It really gave Renge this best of _both_ worlds kind of feel.

And everyone knows that falling in love is a very unpredictable journey. Haruhi and Hikaru are about to figure this out. So...get your popcorn, Renge and Kaoru.

…

Haruhi made her way through the large halls and buildings of Ouran Academy, searching for the whereabouts of Hikaru. She made several twists and turns, and eventually found herself outside on the school grounds. Despite never showing all that much outwardly, she loved to survey the impressive scenery.

Even if going to school here was like a living Hell with all the work and chaotic events, she did have some good friends and good times. Now that she took a moment to think about it, she could live without that damn insanely-huge debt that she must someday pay off.

But, this wasn't relevant to anything, she told herself as she shook her head. She adjusted the tie on her uniform and made her way through the large space to search for Hikaru. After all; she came all this way here, and it would be ideal to speak with him just so she could get his brother off her back.

She stepped aside the large, magnificent fountain and her big chocolate brown eyes shifted around back left and right in search of Hikaru. She almost decided to just give up and turn back around to the building, but that was when she caught a look of very light brunette hair. She smiled a tiny bit and made her way over to the bench a distance away.

Meanwhile, Hikaru lied on the bright green patch of grass around where the gardens were located. He gazed up at the horizon, it was a sunny day and the sky was clear of any clouds. It all reflected down on the impressive fountains and large buildings of Ouran academy. His arms were rested behind his head and his cheeks pinked to a degree as his mind raced about a certain girl again.

Haruhi. Who else?

She just drove him crazy, in a good way. Haruhi is so different in comparison to other girls, she couldn't care less about looks or what anyone thought about her overall. She wasn't vain, from what he could understand. And unlike many of the rich females that attended the school, she was not fangirlish. She had her own personality, even if it was a little bland and annoying once in a while.

Even if she would rather dress as a boy than a girl, she was still cute either way. The school's boy uniform actually made her look even more cute and her chocolate brown eyes that widened whenever she would be surprised, or when she got a look at some fancy and expensive tuna. That was all too endearing.

Her smile. God, her smile could instantly light up the mood any time. Hikaru briefly wondered why she had to look so emotionless all the time, her smiles were endearing for both him and the girls that she entertained.

It was true that he regularly flirted with Haruhi because he just loved teasing Tamaki and watching him pop a blood vessel over someone acting inappropriately with his '_daughter_'. But overtime he realized that he was actually falling for her himself.

What was he supposed to do? He liked Haruhi, and so did Kaoru and Tamaki. And since Haruhi could conceal her emotions pretty well, he wasn't sure if she actually felt the same way about one of them. Man, harems really suck sometimes.

Ugh, once again, here he was daydreaming about her. He knew that he should stop, it wasn't good to be secretly so crazy about her. Wouldn't this just cause problems? And just as fate always has to have it, wouldn't Haruhi eventually find out how he really felt?

"Hikaru, there you are!" Hikaru's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the beautiful sky, at first confused as to why he heard Haruhi's voice. But he shifted his eyes to the side to see the crossdressing girl give him a confused look and sit down on the grass beside him. "I was confused about why you left the room so suddenly, especially in the middle of club hours. Hmm," She mimicked his position and lied down softly, her fingers absentmindedly twirling the grass blades. "I guess everyone else should be able to handle the girls until we go back, right?"

"Yes." Hikaru glanced back up at the sky, near hoping that she hadn't caught him staring with pleasure at the fact they were so close together. "You didn't have to come look for me though. I just needed some fresh air."

Haruhi looked back at him and blinked. "Which is strange, considering the fact that you and Kaoru are always together. Even if you're just stepping outside for air, which I really doubt is the real reason you left."

"You really see through all of our lies easily, Haruhi..."

"When you live in my world, surrounded by the quirkiest people you could imagine, you just have to be able to see through the surface easily."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Thanks, I guess..." Haruhi sighed, unsure of whether to be flattered or discouraged. Seeing as though that comment could be taken as either that of a compliment or indirect insult to most. The clouds were really rolling through the sky now and she looked up at them, catching a glimpse of all the shapes they formed. "But since you admitted to lying, you should tell me why you really left. Or else...we'll just be wasting time by lying here in silence."

She wanted the truth. Damn. "Okay, if you want the truth..." Hikaru sighed, thinking how he would be able to word this indirectly so that he wouldn't have to come out and admit the way he felt. He couldn't do this without knowing whether Haruhi felt the same way or not. "Lately, there's been this girl constantly on my mind. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop wondering what she thinks about me. 'Cuz she...hides her emotions well."

Haruhi's eyes closed and she had to resist the natural temptation to sigh in disappointment. If Hikaru was falling for some girl, then that meant she didn't really have a chance with him. I mean, not that she had feelings for him or anything. She just wanted to make sure he was...forget it. That would be a lie.

Sensing something from her, Hikaru smirked and went on. He wasn't sure why he was so amused by this. "I never have been much of a daydreamer...but I just can't stop thinking about the way she smiles and laughs. Her unique looks..."

"I get the point, seriously." Muttered Haruhi, her narrowed eyes growing back to normal size again. And faintest shade of pink began to adorn her cheeks as she slowly realized she had said that so coldly and almost enviously.

"Sorry, but I could talk about her forever. It isn't easy to picture us being together, I just don't know how she feels or when to make a move."

"If you really care about her and want to win her heart before it's too late," Haruhi put on a tiny smile, even if she was still feeling envious inwardly. "Make a move."

"I will." And before Haruhi could react, Hikaru shifted closer at a fast speed and grabbed her porcelain white cheeks, pulling her in and having their lips meet in a sudden kiss.

She didn't know what hit her. It seemed like everything just went blank for a brief time when their lips met, Haruhi was just so stunned by this to even realize the situation. Her brown eyes were wide and the most delicate shade of pink decorated her cheeks.

It wasn't like she ever imagined what kissing Hikaru would feel like. She maybe had a little bit of feelings somewhere deep down for him, but she was no lovesick girl to sit and stare out the window as she imagines what touching lips with her crush felt like. This kiss was simple and yet rough. She couldn't quite determine how it made her feel.

Some amount of long seconds later, it dawned on Hikaru what he had just done. Reality hitting him roughly and leaving quite the impact in it's trail, his eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss, inching away somewhat and meeting the bewildered eyes of the crossdressing girl.

Awkward silence. Horrible, painful awkward silence was in the air along with sparks and a wave of hormones thrown into the mix somewhere. At least, the good thing was that not many students would be passing through this part of Ouran Academy, surely; no one had seen them.

"Um...Hikaru...?" Haruhi cursed inwardly, she didn't know what to say now. And there were many things she wanted to say but knew fully well voicing them would make things complicated. "That girl you were referring too earlier...maybe she actually does feel the same way."

"Yeah...I haven't even considered the possibility." Hikaru chuckled in embarrassment and quickly got up off the ground. Once Haruhi adjusted herself to a sitting position, he extended a hand for her and she took it gladly and pulled herself up to her feet. "Now, I'm convinced that there's hope."

"Love works in strange ways." Haruhi glanced down at their hands still tightly clasped together and hesitantly released Hikaru's before bringing it back to her side. She looked back up to his near twinkling hazel eyes and laughed. "Anyway, I'm glad that we encountered. But I guess now we should be getting back to the club before the girls start asking questions or arrange search parties for us."

Knowing that they should be going back to the club. She turned on the heels of her feet to go back the way she came, but was soon stopped. When Hikaru inquired her as to why she stopped, she strolled back over and wordlessly gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek.

"Don't tell Kaoru or anyone else that we encountered and you'll get more where that came from." And with that said, Haruhi smiled and turned back on her heel walking back to the school. She felt so accomplished for some reason, but couldn't determine why.

However, Hikaru still stood there just about frozen for all of eternity in the same, exact spot. Blushing and lightly brushing the spot she had kissed him. Maybe, he decided to himself, daydreaming wasn't that bad after all. If they can actually become a reality. As he followed Haruhi back to the school, he decided that this whole thing could be an interesting secret to keep. Having everyone else know their feelings for each other...it would be somewhat embarrassing.

It's too bad that all of the Host Club, Renge included, had witnessed the entire encounter between them. As Hikaru and Haruhi were unaware of the fact they had been lying visibly underneath the large window of the club building.

Or maybe...maybe it wasn't so unintentional after all. But we will never know...

Fin.

…

**StormofyourDestiny: **Like I said previously, I have not ever read or watched Ouran. MidnightSakuraBlossom18 tells me about it constantly, the characters and plot, it all sounds like it's one hell of an anime series! xD I intend to go out and buy some of the DVDs soon (I prefer watching the anime over reading, but I still usually check out the manga chapters too). Let's all cross our fingers.

My bad if anyone was out of character or if there were horrid mistakes. I haven't actually SEEN the way the characters act and I don't know what they would do in this situation. Aaaaand, my skills for coming up with good dialogue are NONEXISTENT.

BTW, I think I'll get the DVDs in English. It's not that I tend to prefer sub or dub over the other, really. I'm recently studying Japanese anyway (One of these days...*looks up at the sky and is wearing a very determined expression* I'd like to see Japan just ONE TIME at least...Scotland and the US are getting dull for me...). But however, MidnightSakuraBlossom-Chan tells me Vic Mogogna is the voice actor for Tamaki! 8DDD BEST. ENGLISH. VA. EVER. I already kinda like Tamaki-Kun from the description that she gives me of him and if he's being voiced by Vic...then...*swoons* can't wait to hear the real thing! Ugh, I really shouldn't be acting like this, I'm almost twenty for God's sake! -_-' OH and...I may have spelled Vic's last name incorrectly somewhere in here...it's just too complicated to remember!

Well, anyway, I hope you liked the story! Read and review, you shall get cupcakes because cookies are OH SO overrated! 8)


End file.
